Antojos
by Chitozarami
Summary: Sasuke estaba en el hospital de Konoha. ¿Y por que no ir a verlo? Le debía una buena explicación.


******Autora: **Kayazarami

******Pareja:** Naruto / Sasuke

******Advertencias:** yaoi (relación chico/chico), romance, comedia.

******Resumen: **Sasuke estaba en el hospital de Konoha. ¿Y por que no ir a verlo? Le debía una buena explicación.

******Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

******Antojos**

_Naruto x Sasuke_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

—Creo que no lo comprendiste, Naruto —le dijo, mirándolo con preocupación.

—¡Lo entendí perfectamente, Kakashi sensei! —respondió éste cortante, cansado tras las dos horas de sermón, con los brazos laxos a ambos costados de su cuerpo y los puños apretados—. No debo acercarme a él.

—Así es, no debes hacerlo. No sabemos si despertará él u Orochimaru —recalcó su maestro, con los ojos muy serios—. Si te acercas demasiado te puede costar la vida, y dudo que eso sea lo que quisiera Sasuke.

—Ya —murmuró, dándole la espalda para comenzar a deambular sin rumbo y con la cabeza gacha, por las calles de Konoha.

_"Si ese bastardo no se hubiera marchado... Justo después de..."_ pensaba furiosamente _"Si no nos hubiera dejado a todos atrás por su estúpida venganza para ir a matar a su hermano... ¡Demonios! ¿Qué clase de propósito es ese? ¿"Hey, oniisama, quiero matarte"? ¡UGH! Estoy tan nervioso que ya no sé ni lo que pienso!"_

Suspiró con cansancio y alzó la vista. Se quedó atónito, había llegado al Hospital de Konoha, el último lugar de la aldea en donde debería estar.

_"Si Kakashi sensei o la Hokage me vieran estoy muerto, seguro que se pensarían que he venido a verlo"_

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, entró al hospital burlando los tres o cuatro novatos que habían dejado sus amigos cariñosamente para evitar que él llegará hasta la habitación y comenzó a correr.

_"Nah, no tengo remedio: ¡quiero verlo! Aún si eso me cuesta la vida, quiero verlo y preguntarle... Eso de que Orochimaru puede estar en él es una patraña, si no la Hokage nunca hubiera dejado que lo trajeran al Hospital del la aldea"_

Y él necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que preguntarle, averiguarlo de una vez.

Se detuvo. Esa era la habitación. Con cuidado, tomó el pomo y abrió la puerta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Luego se preguntó que demonios estaba haciendo yendo con tanto cuidado y cerró de un portazo.

Sasuke se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos, para cerrarlos con gesto resignado al ver a Naruto frente a él, furioso. Estaba muy vendado y apenas podía sentarse. La pelea había sido muy dura.

—Me has despertado, dobe.

Naruto frunció el cejo.

—No me importa, teme. Tengo algo que preguntarte.

—¿Y para eso interrumpes el sueño de un herido?

—De un cretino, diría yo. Calla, escucha y respóndeme: ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Sasuke suspiró desesperado y lo miró de mal humor.

—¿Por qué hice qué: irme de la aldea, matar a mi hermano, no matarte a ti...?

—No, engreído —Naruto lo miró acusadoramente—. Quiero saber por qué demonios me besaste el día que abandonaste la aldea de la Hoja.

Sasuke Uchiha abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, pero apenas fue un instante, después volvió a ser el chico sombrío de siempre.

—Por nada en especial. Se me antojó.

Naruto apretó los puños, pero no reaccionó de ninguna otra forma. Iba preparado para una respuesta así, de modo que se relajó y sonrió con maldad.

—Muy bien. Pues si es así, no quiero reproches por lo de ahora— le dijo pícaramente, inclinándose hacia él.

—¿Qué de aho...?

Fue un beso corto, pero intenso. Y Sasuke le respondió. Cuando sintió que él hacía presión con sus manos para que se recostara en su cama, dio un pequeño salto hacía atrás y se alejó.

—Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, recupérate pronto, teme, para que pueda darte la paliza que te mereces.

Lo último que Sasuke Uchiha escuchó del rubio fue su risa mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

—Estúpido dobe —murmuró, llevándose la mano a sus labios.

Tenía que recuperarse cuanto antes.

Necesitaba enseñarle a Naruto todos los antojos que tenía respecto a él.

******Fin**


End file.
